Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by Rukie-chan
Summary: James aime Lily, d'accord. Mais rien ne nous dit que Lily est la seule à aimer James, venez lire l'aventure touchante de Jeana. Maladroite et désemparée, saura t-elle vous convaincre de venir lire son histoire ? A vous de voir ...
1. Souvenirs douloureux

Bonjour à tous, alors ceci est une petite fiction qui ne devrait pas durer plus de quatre chapitres. Elle est inspirée de la chanson _Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps._

Les personnes et le lieu ne m'appartient pas, enfin vous connaissez tous qui est l'auteur. Donc les seules personnes étant de moi sont Jeana et Jude. Jude étant le prénom d'une fiction que j'ai bien aimé, _Hey Jude. _Mon personnage ne ressemble pas au sien, ni le caractère, ni la maison, ni l'histoire. Juste le prénom.

Information importe :** Je cherche un beta reader**, donc si jamais vous êtes intéressez, contactez-moi !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, Rukie-chan.

* * *

"J'reste

Avec mes souvenirs

Ces morceaux de passé

Comme un miroir en éclats de verre

Mais à quoi ça sert ? "

Elle était dans ses bras, si chaud et si réconfortant. Elle regardait ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle passa une main dans les cheveux noirs et décoiffé de son compagnon, tandis qu'il penchait le tête pour l'embrasser... Mais il l'interrompit son geste lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix lointaine, une voix familière, très familière...

"Jeana ! Jeana, réveilles-toi au nom de Merlin !

La fameuse Jeana émergea de son tendre rêve, reconnaissant la -oh combien- douce voix de sa meilleure amie. Elle soupira en repensant à son rêve, pourquoi le monde était-il si cruel ? Jeana Lewis, sorcière de son état, actuellement à Gryffondor, n'était vraiment pas du matin. Surtout lorsqu'on l'arrachait au seul moment où elle pouvait se louver dans les bras du garçon pour qui son coeur ne cessait de battre, c'est à dire : ces rêves.

Elle sortit doucement ses jambes de sa couette rouge et or, et partit courageusement à la recherche de son uniforme. Mais la pauvre Jeana, en plus d'avoir du mal à se réveiller, était malheureusement très, très ...

- Attention !

Maladroite. Elle entendit le soupir d'une des filles de son dortoir, alors que la gentille Jude Meson venait l'aider à se relever, avec toute sa douceur légendaire. Jeana aurait tellement voulu être comme sa meilleure amie, Jude était belle, gentille, intelligente et populaire. Non pas que Jeana était moche, méchante, idiote et associable, elle avait elle aussi ses propres qualités, mais à côté de Jude, elle avait la désagréable impression de passer pour le vilain petit canard qui côtoyer un cygne.

Une fois Jeana prête, après avoir mis sa jupe deux fois à l'envers, Merlin sait comment, les deux jeunes filles descendirent déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il y régnait l'effervescence habituelle, les élèves discutaient entre eux, certains allaient saluer les élèves des autres maisons, d'autres lisaient la gazette du sorcier, le train-train quotidien en somme.

- Bonjour petite Nana, salua un des amis de la jeune fille alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur place habituelle. Salut Jude, ajouta-il d'un ton dragueur.

- Bonjour Sirius, dirent les deux jeunes filles en une synchronisation parfaite qui prouvait leur amitié.

Devant elles, Sirius Black, un phénomène à lui seul. Les autres élèves vous diront que c'est le Dom Juan de Poudlard, Jeana vous dira que c'est absolument faux, les 90 % du temps. Sirius était pour elle, une personne bien plus complexe que ce que les gens prétendaient. Il recherchait très peu, pour ainsi dire jamais, une relation stable avec une jeune femme. Il aimait plaire car il était flatté dans son égo, mais n'allait rarement plus loin. Non point, pour des raisons purement sexuelles comme tout le monde se plaisaient à penser, mais parce qu'il ne connaissait pas une seule fille mise à part Jeana, capable de l'aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pas sur son physique. D'après la jeune fille, ce sentiment était du à Mme Black qui n'avait jamais montrer un gramme d'amour à son fils. Elle haïssait cette femme pour ça.

- Vous déjeunez avec nous ce matin, j'espère ? Demanda le confident de Jeana, un beau garçon aux cheveux châtains et un peu gris par endroit, et qui avait l'air toujours épuisé.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit précipitamment Jude, trop précipitamment pour paraître naturelle.

Pauvre Jude, pensa Jeana, si elle savait. Mais aussi proche soit-elle de Jude, la jeune fille ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer le secret de son Rémus Lupin. Noter bien le "son", oui Rémus était à elle et à personne d'autre mise à part ses trois meilleurs amis. Il était son confident, et vice-versa. Pourtant, Jeana savait que c'était malsain de sa part, car il était évident pour tout le monde -sauf le concerné- que Jude était amoureuse de lui.

Rémus était lui aussi un secret numéro, malgré sa lycanthropie, il restait une personne des plus gentils et des plus intelligente que Jeana connaisse. Mais sous ses airs d'ange et de garçon sérieux, il n'en restait pas moins un Maraudeur dont il fallait se méfier, mauvaise blague oblige. Pour elle, c'était un peu comme un frère protecteur, à qui elle disait tout et n'importe quoi. Surtout du n'importe quoi. Mais lorsqu'il avait compris de qui la jeune fille était amoureuse, il n'avait rien dit à personne, ni au concerné, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Pour cette raison également la jeune fille ne dirait rien de sa lycanthropie, elle ne pouvait le trahir après tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle.

- Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas mangé tous ensemble. Constata Jude en s'asseyant près de Rémus

- Vous mangez la plus part du temps avec vos amis de votre année. Argumenta Sirius d'un ton banal, mais sa voix le trahissait un peu. C'était un reproche malgré la manière dont il l'avait déguiser, Jeana le savait.

Eh oui, Jeana et Jude avaient un an de moins que les deux garçons, ah leur grand damne à toutes les deux car elles n'osaient pas du coup, les déranger lorsqu'ils trainaient avec les personnes de leur année.

- Nana, l'appela gentiment Rémus, tu devrais t'asseoir au lieu de rester au centre de l'allée.

- Ah, oui. Dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle était effectivement toujours debout.

Elle soupira, vraiment lorsqu'il fallait passer pour une gourde, son tour était désigné d'avance. En fait, c'était un trait caractéristique de sa manière d'être, plus elle se sentait idiote, plus elle était maladroite. Un cercle vicieux qui ne cessait jamais.

- En fait, où sont James et Peter ? Demanda Jude en servant du jus d'orange à son amie qui venait de prendre place à côté de Sirius.

- James drague inutilement Evans et Peter a mis du temps à se lever. Répondit Sirius d'un ton moqueur

Jude et lui se mirent à rire, alors que le lycanthrope lança un regard désolé à la jeune brune qui avait baissé la tête. Jude était sa meilleure amie, c'était certain. Mais elle n'avait pas su voir les sentiments de la maladroite Jeana et elle n'avait pas remarqué que celle-ci mordait sa lèvre à sang pour ne pas faire ou dire une chose qui révèlerait son secret.

- Vous commencez par quoi, ce matin ? Demanda Rémus pour changer de sujet

La jeune fille releva la tête pour le remercier du regard, son Lupin était génial.

- Je commence par divination, et Jeana par ... Par quoi déjà ? Interrogea Jude

- Etudes des moldus. Répondit la concernée

- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Sourit la belle blonde. Ah tiens, voilà les deux compères !

Venaient d'entrer deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux noirs de jais et l'autre un peu grassouillet. Ils se dirigèrent vers les quatre amis.

- Bonjour les filles ! Saluèrent les deux nouveaux arrivants

- Bonjour Peter, répondit Jude, tiens tu t'es encore prit une gifle James ? Tu commences tôt le matin. Constata t-elle en voyant le joue rouge du dit James.

Peter, le quatrième de la bande. Jeana l'appréciait beaucoup car elle se reconnaissait en lui. Il était un peu le vilain canard des quatre amis. Pourtant c'était un garçon adorable, mais il n'avait pas le physique avantageux des trois autres, plus petit, plus gras ... Comme quoi, il valait mieux que les apparences soit belles, car les autres ne jugent que par elles. Comme lui, Jeana ne parlait pas énormément, c'était Jude la bavarde. Elle, elle était plus réservé, il lui fallait du temps pour s'adapter aux autres, pour laisser sa timidité de côté.

Mais elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, à l'époque où elle était **LA** fille, elle se sentait elle-même. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une fille de plus parmi ces connaissances, elle le sentait rien qu'à la manière dont il l'avait salué. Tout avait changé depuis que James Potter avait trouvé de nouvelles fréquentations à Poudlard.

En effet, la jeune fille côtoyait James depuis sa plus tendre enfance, au point même que c'était voulu que leur deux prénoms commencent par un J. Il avait toujours été son meilleur ami. C'était réciproque à une époque, puisque Jeana était la seule de son âge que connaissait le rejeton Potter. Mais ayant quelques mois de plus, il était allé à Poudlard en premier. Il y avait rencontré Sirius, Rémus et Peter. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à son tour, bien qu'elle avait énormément sympathiser avec les trois garçons, ce n'était plus pareil. Ces sentiments envers lui au fil du temps n'étaient plus comme avant, elle avait grandit et son coeur aussi. De l'amitié, elle était passé à l'amour sans même s'en rendre compte. Puis il y avait eu cette fille, Lily Evans une née-moldue, dont James était tombé amoureux. Alors elle n'avait jamais rien tenté.

- Que veux-tu Jude, répondit théâtralement le garçon aux cheveux indisciplinés, un jour, elle tombera à mes pieds.

Ils rirent tous, mais le rire de Jeana était amer et douloureux, évidemment qu'Evans allait finir par craquer lorsqu'elle comprendrait qui était vraiment James Potter au delà de ces airs prétentieux.

- Bon, je dois y aller, ce n'est pas tout près la salle de divination. Expliqua Jude en se levant. Messieurs, je vous laisse raccompagner ma charmante amie à sa salle d'étude des moldus.

Elle partit avec un signe de main, sachant que sa meilleure amie ne commençait que dans une vingtaines de minutes.

Les garçons commencèrent à parler entre eux, elle ne les entendait que vaguement, elle était déjà ailleurs. Dans ses souvenirs, pour être précis. Du passé, ni plus, ni moins, souffla sa conscience. La vérité ? C'est que parfois les instants vécus avec James lui manquait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression de crevé tellement ça lui faisait mal. Mal de le voir, de l'entendre rire, de savoir qu'il en aimait une autre, qu'elle n'était plus celle qui occupait la plus grande place dans son coeur. Soudain, une révélation la frappa, les souvenirs, ça faisaient toujours mal ... Surtout les bons.

* * *

Alors, un avis ? J'accepte la critique positive comme négative ! N'hésitez-pas !

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre, je vous dit à bientôt !

Rukie-chan


	2. Tremblez rousses, Jeana se réveille !

Bonjour chers moldus de mon coeur, j'avais promis la suite ce week-end mais j'ai eu un petit contre-temps. 

J'espère que vous aimerais ce chapitre, sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'une **béta**. J'ai commencé à regarder un peu sur les profils de chacune et j'essaye de trouver celles qui conviendraient le mieux et qui seraient potentiellement intéressées. Si l'un ou l'une de vous l'êtes, me contactez !

Trêve de blabla, je remercie **Choupinette, Firefox** qui m'a donné sa bénédiction, **Boumbadaboum, loupiotte125, Mebahiah25 et Shae21 **pour leurs commentaires.

Bien sûr, l'univers d'Hp n'est pas à moi.

Ps : Si vous trouvez des fautes dites-le !

Bonne lecture, **Rukie-chan. **

* * *

" C'que j'voulais te dire

Reste sur des pages blanches

Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait

C'était juste hier "

Confortablement installée sur sa couette rouge et or, la jeune fille fixait un cahier à la couverture en cuir qu'un oeil perplexe. Oh bien sûr, elle adorait Rémus, lorsqu'elle se sentait triste, il était toujours là pour la consoler. Lorsqu'elle était contre son torse à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle sentait son énergie revenir petit à petit. Ce garçon faisait partie de sa vie à part entière et même si ça n'irait jamais plus loin entre eux, elle mourrait de chagrin s'il venait à lui arrivait malheur. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit du jeune Lupin pour qu'il lui ait offert un journal intime ?

Elle saisit doucement le cahier et se mit à tourner délicatement les pages, toutes vierges mises à part une. C'était l'écriture de Rémus, elle reconnaissait son écriture penchée et délicate.

" Lorsque tu auras fini de tirer au clair tes sentiments, tu pourras donner ce cahier à James. Même s'il est amoureux de Lily, elle ne l'est pas encore. Tente ta chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, le temps court si vite ..."

Elle ne savait que faire, c'était déjà trop tard. Elle avait aperçu son regard lorsqu'il l'observait, jamais elle n'aurait droit à un regard pareil, pourquoi se faire des illusions ? Mais comme elle souffrait de le croiser dans les couloirs, de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti, comme si ce n'était qu'une simple connaissance, d'éviter son regard par peur de fondre en larmes. Elle en avait assez de sentir son coeur battre à toute allure, et d'avoir un noeud à l'estomac, assez de vouloir crier son désespoir mais de ne pas pouvoir le faire sans devoir s'expliquer. Ras-le-bol de jouer à l'indifférente pour garder sa dignité et le peu d'amitié qu'il avait encore à lui offrir. Comme elle souffrait de devoir ravalaient ses larmes à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve seule.

Elle hocha négativement la tête et saisit une plume. Elle écrivit, une phrase, sept mots, douze syllabes. Puis elle rangea sa plume, ferma son cahier et me mit dans sa table de chevet, ce soir elle voulait dormir. Ce soir, elle voulait rêver, loin de tous ces sentiments refoulés.

Si Jude avait ouvert le carnet de son amie, elle aurait pu lire sur une page tachée de gouttelette "Aimer en secret, c'est souffrir en silence." Quelle amer vérité ...

Lorsqu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux le lendemain, la chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Elle décida de descendre, après s'être préparée, dans sa salle commune jugeant inutile de réveiller Jude si tôt. Une fois en bas des escaliers, elle jura et maudit cette journée qui avait déjà bien mal commencé.

- Bonjour, Jeana c'est ça ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus soit seule dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ce matin-là ? La jeune Jeana s'avança dignement vers le canapé, bien décidé à ignorer l'autre personne, quand soudain elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et tomba, face contre terre. Aussitôt la jeune fille se précipita vers la maladroite pour l'aider à se relever.

" Génial, il fallait qu'elle soit sympathique en plus, ragea la jeune fille en se redressant"

- Oui, c'est ça. Confirma-t-elle

- Je suis ...

- Je sais qui tu es, coupa sèchement la brune, puis elle reprit plus gentiment, en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien à son cas, puisque avec ou sans Lily, James ne tomberait pas plus amoureuse d'elle. Tu es Lily Evans après tout, la préfète de Gryffondor.

La jeune Evans sourit, soulagée par le changement de ton de sa cadette, puis elle se mit à se triturer nerveusement les mains, visiblement gênée. Jeana l'observa, et se dit qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune chance, puisque la née-moldue était très jolie. Celle-ci avait des cheveux d'un roux magnifique, et de beaux yeux verts. En plus de ça, Jeana savait qu'elle était gentille, intelligente alors que demandait de plus ? Merlin s'acharnait contre elle, la jeune fille aurait tellement voulu avoir une raison de lui en vouloir, mais la pauvre Evans n'avait rien fait pour attirer James.

- Jeana, dit enfin Lily, tu es amie avec Potter, n'est ce pas ?

Son coeur manqua douloureusement un battement, elle n'aimait pas le chemin sur lequel s'engager la rousse. Elle voulait se lever, lui hurler des horreurs à la figure puis partir en courant !

- Nous ... ne sommes que des connaissances. Répondit vaguement la jeune fille, tandis que ces propres paroles lui blessaient le coeur un peu plus.

- Ah bon, s'étonna la rousse, il m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez de bons amis d'enfances lors d'une de nos rondes.

La brune ouvrit grands les yeux, elle ne savait si elle devait être heureuse ou non. Il avait dit qu'elle était encore son amie - chose dont elle doutait- et il l'avait dit ça à Lily Evans. Il avait parlé d'elle a la femme dont il était amoureux !

- Oui, enfin ... Depuis qu'il traîne avec ses amis, on se voit moins souvent.

- Ah, je comprends. Mais toi qui le connais bien, oh mon dieu c'est très gênant à dire, tu penses qu'il est vraiment amoureux de moi comme il le prétend ? Demanda la rousse alors que son visage prenait doucement une couleur semblable à la couleur de leur maison.

Jeana se rendit compte d'une chose, elle pouvait décider de l'avenir de leur couple à cet instant précis. Soit elle jeter Lily dans les bras de James en disant la vérité, et c'était une possibilité des plus désagréable à imaginer. Soit elle mentait et jamais ces deux-là ne se mettraient ensemble ... Que faire ? Était-elle égoïste au point de sacrifier le bonheur de James ?

" Vous étiez de bons amis d'enfances" répétait la voix de Lily dans sa tête , comme pour la faire culpabiliser.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et elle avait envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle entendit sa propre voix soufflait

- Il t'aime ...

Sa conscience avait parlé, elle ne pouvait être assez cruelle pour sacrifier le bonheur de James pour le sien. Mais à ce moment-là, comme elle enviait les serpentards froids et vils.

- Tu en es sûre ?

La moutarde lui monta au nez, et c'était à présent de colère dont elle voulait pleurer.

- Mais ouvre tes putains d'yeux Evans ! Cria la jeune fille, surprise elle-même d'élever la voix, mais elle ne baissa pas le ton pour autant. C'est voyant comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est raide dingue de toi et qu'il n'aimera jamais une autre fille que toi, aussi bien soit-elle ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est juste pour être une de plus à sa liste, car James n'a jamais aimé une autre fille que toi depuis le début de sa scolarité ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, ça me rend malade de voir comment tu le traître après tout ce qu'il fait pour te conquérir ! N'as-tu donc pas de coeur ? Ca t'amuse peut-être de voir souffrir les autres ?

- Non... Je ... Ça ne m'amuse pas, c'est juste que ...

- Tu es pitoyable, même pas capable d'assumer tes actes ! Je vais te dire, tu n'as rien à faire à Gryffondor, tu n'es pas courageuse !

- Si ! S'exclama la préfète qui était sur le point de pleurer

- Non, tu n'es pas courageuse, si tu étais vraiment courageuse, tu te rendrais compte que le problème ne vient pas de James mais de toi ! Tu as peur, peur de tes sentiments, peur de n'être qu'une de plus ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte de la chance que tu as qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse à ta misérable personne ! Tu es méprisable, Lily Evans !

Elle se leva rageusement et laissa la préfète, abasourdit et stupéfaite dans la salle commune. Elle ne supportait plus de voir à quel point le monde était contre elle, à quel point elle non plus n'était pas courageuse. Car elle aussi avait peur de ces sentiments, pourtant elle savait qu'il suffisait qu'elle avoue tout à James pour se sentir libérée, mais elle avait trop peur de le perdre définitivement pour le lui dire.

Lorsque Jude descendit à la Grande Salle, elle fut étonnée de voir le visage de son amie marqué par une mauvaise humeur évidente. Elle s'assit face à elle et attendit une réaction, réaction qui ne venait pas.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

- Ne me prends pas pour un véracrasse ! S'agaça Jude

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Voilà, au moins tu es honnête, il y a quelque chose. Conclu la blonde

- Salut les filles ! Salua Sirius en arrivant de bonne humeur avec ses trois amis

- B 'jour. Grogna Jeana

- Houla, Nana ne s'est pas levé du bon pied ... Constata Peter

- C'est rare ça, qu'es-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda James surpris

- Et bien figure-toi que Mademoiselle ne veut pas en parler. Ronchonna Jude

- Allons, petite Nana, ne fait pas la tête, aujourd'hui c'est le cours commun de DCFM entre les sixièmes années et les septièmes.

Jeana releva la tête, étonnée. Elle avait complètement oublié que leur professeur voulait les faire s'entraîner avec leurs aînés. Elle sentit sa bonne humeur revenir, elle allait pouvoir passer sa matinée avec eux.

- Ah, en voilà un beau sourire. Constata Sirius tandis qu'elle lui tirait puérilement la langue

La bonne humeur régna pendant tout le petit déjeuner, ce n'est que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la salle que Jeana se rendit compte d'une chose, une rousse la fusillait des yeux.

- Tiens, on dirait que Miss Préfète parfaite est de mauvaise humeur elle aussi. Remarqua Sirius en donnant un coup de coude à James

Jeana sentit une main la tirait à l'arrière du groupe, elle ne se défendit pas, devinant à qui elle appartenait. Rémus l'a regardé, cherchant un quelconque signe sur son visage qui lui prouverait qu'il avait raison.

- Lily est énervée.

- Et alors ? Je en vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ! Grogna la brune.

- Et tu es de mauvaise humeur.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ...

- Alors tu continues de nier ?

- Je continue.

- Tu sais que je finirais par savoir ? S'impatienta le lycanthrope

- Le plus tard serra le mieux. Dit-elle en revenant vers leurs amis sous le regard suspicieux de Jude

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, le professeur demanda aux septièmes années de choisir un cadet avec qui il ferait leur duel, Remus se dirigea au plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille, vers Jude. Les trois autres commencèrent à avancer vers Jeana lorsqu'une tornade rousse leur barra le chemin.

- Je m'occupe de Jeana Lewis, allez trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

La brune déglutit, premièrement parce que les trois maraudeurs leur jetaient un regard suspicieux et deuxièmement parce que deux heures avec Evans n'allaient pas se passer sans encombre. Troisièmement, le regard que celle-ci lui lançait était tout sauf chaleureux.

« Merlin ! A l'aide ... » Songea Jeana en serrant sa prise sur sa baguette.

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? On m'a demandé de faire pleuré Lily et tout, bon je n'ai pas tout à fait respecter ça, mais j'espère qu'au moins ça aura répondu un tout petit peu à vos attentes.

Une petite review pour m'encourager ou me jeter des tomates ( éviter tout de même les pourries s'il vous plaît ^^) ?

A bientôt j'espère !

Rukie-chan.


	3. Remise en question, oui mais de qui ?

Bonjour, bonsoir chers moldus, 

Vous allez bien j'espère ? Donc comme vous pouvez le constatez ( parce que vous êtes intelligents, cela va de soit), je poste donc l'avant dernier chapitre !

Je vais passer pour une rabat joie, mais **laissez des commentaires,** pour ceux qui sont auteurs, vous savez à quels point c'est important de voir que l'on n'écrit pas dans le vide et pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, laissez des commentaires, ça ne vous prends qu'une minute et ç**a fait sourire une fille comme moi pendant toute la soirée** ^^

Je passe donc au remerciement, parce que sincèrement les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, ce sont vraiment des personnes super encourageantes : **Mebahiah25, Choupinette** et **loupiotte125. **

Autre nouvelle, j'ai une **béta **! Oui oui, donc vous pouvez dire merci à** Choupinette **si le texte n'a pas de fautes !

Sinon racontage de vie de l'auteur que vous pouvez passer si vous êtes impatient(e) de lire le chapitre : 

Je sais pas vous, mais moi c'est semaine c'est une catastrophe, je ne sais pas si vous aurez la suite de cette fiction car il y a de forte chance que l'auteur se suicide au médoc ( N'est-ce-pas MilaDK ^^). Allons un peu de sérieux pour les rares personnes qui suivent cette petite histoire je vais faire un effort jusqu'à la semaine prochaine...

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez mon chapitre, on se retrouve un peu plus bas =D 

* * *

« Toi, qui m'as tout appris

Et m'as tant donné

C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais

Et me sentais fière »

Un duel, rien que ça. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait décidé de faire des binômes qui se battraient en duel et il avait laissé le choix aux septièmes années ! Autant signer son arrêt de mort tout de suite. Elle s'avança courageusement vers la rousse qui la foudroyait des yeux. Elle avançait parce qu'elle avait manqué de courage ces dernières années, parce qu'aujourd'hui elle était lancée et qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir continuer si elle s'arrêtait maintenant. Autant aller jusqu'au bout !

- Tu es prête ? Demanda sèchement la rousse

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu choisie ? Questionna Jeana même si elle savait pertinemment la raison de son choix.

- Parce qu'on doit parler toi et moi.

- Pour ma part, je pense t'avoir déjà tout dit, et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de ce que tu pourrais me dire.

Oh elle n'était pas inconsciente, elle savait qu'elle était en train de mettre à bout la préfète, mais il le fallait sinon sa propre colère ne ressortirait pas.

- Stupéfix ! S'écria Lily

- Protego ! Petrificus Totalus ! Lança Jeana

La rousse esquiva, elle avait les yeux qui étaient remplis d'une haine sans nom, elles se battaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Pour Jeana c'était plus que ça, elle se battait pour son honneur, parce qu'elle ne pouvait la battre pour la conquête du coeur de James, alors il fallait au moins qu'elle gagne ce duel, pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être une bonne à rien. Les sorts fusaient, des plus simples ou plus sournois, l'une comme l'autre était animée par l'envie de vaincre, par la vengeance.

- Tu es censé me désarmer, pas essayer de m'immobiliser ! S'exclama la préfète, tu ne respectes pas l'exercice !

- Et toi tu es censé t'entraîner au sort de défense, alors ne viens pas me faire la morale alors que tu as la première à avoir attaqué avec un stupéfix ! Et puis, bravo quel courage, s'attaquer à sa cadette qui n'a même pas un niveau convenable pour se défendre, c'est très digne des gryffondors ! Dit Jeana avec ironie

- Je suis courageuse ! Cria Lily

Elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que toute la classe les observait, le professeur y compris. Elles étaient tellement fâchées l'une contre l'autre, ou plutôt elles étaient fâchées contre elles-même et avaient besoin de se défouler. Jeana ouvrit les yeux dans un éclair de lucidité ...

- Alors c'était ça ... Souffla-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette. Tu es vexée par ce que je t'ai dit, tu refuses d'admettre que tu n'es pas courageuse !

- Tais-toi ! Cria la rousse en secouant la tête, faisant voler ses mèches.

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ? Nargua la brune

- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Tu ne sais rien de moi !

- Et bien vas-y, parle ! Je t'écoute !

- Tu ne me connais pas et tu t'es permise de me juger, de me dire que je n'avais pas de coeur ! Tu n'as pas à me dire que je ne suis pas courageuse alors que du courage je dois en faire preuve à chaque fois que je rentre chez moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être traité comme un monstre ! Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, ça ne m'amuse pas de voir souffrir les autres, mais je préfère que ça soit lui que moi ! Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir inutilement une fois de plus !

Lily Evans avait enfin dit ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, c'était à son tour maintenant de lui dire pourquoi elle était tellement dégoutée, parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un lui ouvre les yeux, et ce quelqu'un ça serait elle car elle en avait assez que personne n'ose lui dire la vérité.

- Tu veux que je te dise que tu es courageuse, et bien désolée mais ne compte pas sur moi ! Tu es venue me voir pour me tirer des informations, alors que toi non plus tu ne me connais pas ! Si tu avais vraiment été courageuse tu aurais été le voir directement au lieu de me demander ça à moi ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois un monstre, mais une pauvre fille qui a peur qu'on lui ouvre les yeux et qui se braque dès qu'on veut lui montrer la vérité en face, parce que tu as peur de la réalité ! Si vraiment ça ne t'amuse pas de faire souffrir les autres, alors ouvre tes yeux, par le caleçon à pois de Merlin ! Tu ne te rends pas comptes que tu es venue me demander à moi s'il t'aimait, alors que je t'en veux un peu plus chaque jour ! Je t'en veux lorsque je le vois pleurer quand il croit être seul ! Je t'en veux lorsque j'entends son rire amer après un de tes refus, je t'en veux lorsque je vois ses yeux brillants de larmes après avoir pris une de tes gifles ! Je t'en veux lorsque tu dis être courageuse alors que toi et moi nous ne le sommes pas ! Lui, il est courageux, lui il mérite sa place dans cette maison. Parce qu'il a eu le courage de mettre ses sentiments à nu pour toi, et qu'il continue de t'aimer malgré toutes les humiliations que tu lui as fait subir, pire il continue d'essayer de te séduire. Mais toi, toi tu ne te rends pas compte ... Tu ne vois même pas que tu ne fais pas souffrir que lui, tu fais souffrir celles qui sont amoureuses de lui, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'être, mais qui ne tentent rien parce qu'elles savent qu'elles n'ont aucune chance. Tu fais souffrir ces garçons qui se disent que puisque tu refuses ils ont une chance avec toi . Tu fais souffrir ceux qui sont spectateurs de tout ça, comme moi, et qui ne peuvent rien faire pour aider leurs amis. Alors, tu peux bien me détester, me frapper, tout ce que tu veux ... Mais par pitié, décide-toi une bonne fois pour toutes, pour toutes ces personnes qui souffrent de ton manque de courage... Je t'en pris.

Jeana savait que tout le monde avait écouté ce qu'elle avait dit, plus particulièrement ses amis. Elles sentaient leurs regards brûlants dans son dos, ils allaient encore la critiquer, car elle s'en était rendu compte, ils le faisaient tous les soirs, parler dans son dos, pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas la journée où il fallait se frotter à elle car sinon elle risquait de leur dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, à tous. Elle prit son sac à dos et sortit de la classe, tant pis pour la retenue qu'elle aurait.

- Jeana ! S'exclama la voix de James derrière elle

Elle se stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Elle savait qu'ils étaient là, tous les cinq. Elle sentait qu'elle allait dire des choses blessantes, mais c'était comme un dégeulis de mot, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher, elle avait fermé sa bouche et son coeur depuis trop d'années, il fallait que ça sorte, maintenant.

- Jeana, je ne te reconnais plus ... Comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles à la fille qu'aime ton meilleur ami ? Demanda James

Meilleur ami, c'était facile de dire ça ! Lui reprocher sa conduite passait encore, mais qu'il ne prétende pas être son meilleur ami, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus rien fait pour l'être. Maintenant c'était Rémus, et il ne pourrait plus jamais prendre cette place. Lui, il était celui qu'elle aimait malgré elle, il ne serait plus jamais son meilleur ami comme avant. Plus jamais ...

- Jeana, avoua Jude, moi non plus je ne te reconnais pas. Pas seulement aujourd'hui, depuis un mois déjà tu agis étrangement. Tu sais si tu as un problème ...

Elle étouffa un rire amer, ils étaient dos à elle, en voyant son dos tressauté ils crurent qu'elle pleurait alors qu'elle essayait de retenir son rire ironique.

- Vous pensez me connaître, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Et ça signifie que vous ne savez pas ce dont je suis capable*, soupira-t-elle. Vous me voyez comme quelqu'un de timide, de gentil et qui n'a aucune volonté, ce n'est pas vrai. Vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis en train de changer, c'est pourtant simple. J'en ai assez, il y a une heure encore je croyais en votre amitié, mais moi aussi il est temps que j'ouvre les yeux. Vous dîtes ne pas me reconnaître, m'avez-vous un jour vraiment connu ? Moi je sais tout de vous, mais vous, vous n'avez jamais pris la peine de savoir quoi que ce soit sur moi. J'en arrive à me demander si je ne suis pas là juste pour vous tenir compagnie ... Mis à part Rémus, aucun de vous ne sait ce que je pense.

- Parce que tu ne nous dis jamais rien ! S'exclama Sirius blessé par ces paroles

- Parce que vous ne voulez rien savoir. Répondit Jeana toujours de dos. Moi je peux vous dire le nombre de chaussures que possède Jude, le nombre de petites amies que Sirius a eues, leurs prénoms, âges et maisons. Je peux dire que l'on sent le manque de confiance de Rémus à des kilomètres à la ronde. Qu'il n'y a rien de plus flagrant pour moi que de voir que Peter a peur d'être abandonné et qu'il se sent rabaissé. Et pour James, je le connais par coeur. Mais j'en ai assez de donner le meilleur de moi pour des personnes qui ne pensent à moi que pour critiquer. Vous croyez que je ne me rends pas compte que vous parlez dans mon dos le soir ?

- Arrête tes conneries, bien sûr que nous aussi on peut tout dire de toi ! S'exclama Jude

- Ah oui ? Menteuse, tu es aussi myope qu'Evans ! Mais ça ne fait rien, laissez tomber, de toutes façons vous en avez rien à foutre ! Tu t'es même pas aperçue que j'avais paumé le bracelet que tu m'as offert, ni que je me suis coupé les cheveux ce week end **! Vous me prenez tellement pour une gamine que vous avez même pas vu qu'hier je me suis fait draguer ! Et lorsque je suis tombée le soir d'Halloween, vous n'avez pas fait attention que c'était un coup des serpentards ! Ça vous est bien égal de savoir si je vais bien ou pas ! Vous ne voyez même pas la différence entre un vrai sourire et un faux ! Je me couperais les veines que vous ne vous en apercevriez pas ! Cria-t-elle à bout

Avant qu'ils ne puissent ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle partit en courant, loin d'eux, loin de ce château, loin tout court. Elle savait qu'elle avait été dure, mais il fallait que ça sorte, parce que sinon elle allait craquer pour de bon. Elle était partie se réfugier au terrain de quidditch sans vraiment se rendre compte. C'est également dans un état second qu'elle s'envola, heureuse de sentir le vent joué avec ses cheveux bruns. Il la portait, loin des humains, loin de ses problèmes, loin de son coeur meurtri. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il la rendait plus vivante et à la fois plus malheureuse aussi, car il ranimait en elle des souvenirs enfuis depuis si longtemps...

Elle revoyait devant elle, deux enfants sur leurs balais. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler entre eux lorsqu'ils jouaient, la petite fille passait en dessous de son camarade et c'est tout naturellement que celui-ci lâchait le souaffle qui atterrissait dans les bras de la fillette qui pouvait marquer facilement. Aucun mot, mais des pensées communes. Ils étaient complémentaires, trop peut-être songea Jeana, peut-être avaient-ils été trop proches pour leur amitié ?

Elle entendait leurs voix, comme si les deux enfants étaient vraiment là, avec elle.

- On est les meilleurs ! S'exclama la petite fille en descendant de son balai

- Tu verras Nana, lorsqu'on sera à Poudlard, personne ne pourra nous vaincre. Tous les deux on passera nos soirées ensemble à s'entraîner et on deviendra des pros !

Mensonge ... Il lui avait menti, la petite fille n'aurait jamais dû le croire ! L'enfant gonfla la poitrine fièrement. Elle était fière car ces mots venaient de son meilleur ami et que c'était lui qui lui avait appris à monter sur un balai. Il lui avait toujours tout appris... Le petit garçon aux cheveux bruns serra la fillette dans ses bras, et ils disparurent tous les deux, laissant Jeana encore plus seule que jamais. Même ses souvenirs disparaissaient ...

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là, à survoler le terrain de Quidditch ? La nuit était tombée, ça devait faire au moins huit heures qu'elle était sortie. Huit heures et personne n'était venu la chercher, pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait de toute façon ? Elle avait été détestable, mais elle avait tout de même espéré, en vain.

Son corps voulait descendre du balai, elle avait froid, ses jambes étaient engourdis, ses yeux étaient bouffis car elle avait pleuré. Mais sa conscience lui disait de rester là, que si elle descendait elle verrait Evans et les autres. Qu'il faudrait qu'elle assume ses actes. Elle verrait aussi sans doute Evans dire oui à James. Elle ne voulait pas les voir s'embrasser, elle ne voulait pas les voir tout court.

Elle descendit tout de même, elle ne pourrait pas passer sa vie sur ce balai. Elle allait se diriger vers le château lorsqu'elle vit une ombre dans les tribunes, une ombre qui venait de se lever et qui se dirigeait vers elle.

James ... Souffla t-elle

- J'ai cru que tu ne descendrais jamais. Dit le jeune homme en arrivant près d'elle

Il avait un visage on ne peut plus sérieux, elle connaissait toutes les expressions de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais celle-ci lui était inconnue. Et d'un côté, ça la rendait nerveuse.

- Tu ... tu es là depuis ... longtemps ?

- Cinq heures, peut-être six. Je réfléchissais, à ce que je devais te dire, à ce que je devais faire ...

- Ah ... Ecoute, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

- Ta dose ? Tu ne crois pas plutôt que c'est nous et Lily qui en avons pris plein la gueule ? S'énerva le rejeton Potter. C'est ça ton problème, tu ne penses qu'à toi !

Elle ne pensait qu'à elle ? Il était culotté, si elle ne pensait qu'à elle, elle lui aurait dit à son Evans que ce n'était qu'une fille de plus ! Elle n'avait pourtant pensé qu'à son bonheur, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire qu'elle était égoïste !

- JE ne pense qu'à MOI ! Non mais tu as entendu ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ou alors tu t'es arrêté à la case Rouquine ? Qui est-ce qui ne fait pas attention aux autres, qui est-ce qui ne remarque rien, qui est-ce qui parle dans le dos des autres ? Ce n'est pas moi !

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent tandis qu'elle portait sa main à sa joue rougie. Le son résonnait dans le stade, sa tête était tournée vers la droite, ses yeux étaient écarquillés. Choquée, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Ce n'était pas James, impossible, il n'aurait jamais osé ... Sa vue se brouilla, qui était-il ?

- Et c'est moi qui ai changé ? James, depuis combien de temps tu frappes une fille ? Parce que si c'est vraiment toi, je crois que c'est mieux si on ne voit plus.

- C'est toi qui débloques et qu'il faut remettre sur terre Jeana. Répondit sèchement le garçon. Comment peux-tu croire que nous ne te considérons pas comme notre amie ! On se connaît depuis qu'on est gosse tous les deux, comment as-tu pu penser une seule seconde que je m'en fichais de toi ! Oui on parle de toi le soir, mais c'est justement parce qu'on s'inquiète ! Tu crois que Jude n'a pas remarqué que tu ne mangeais presque plus ? Tu crois que nous ne voyons pas que tu vas mal ? Il n'y a pas que Rémus qui sait ça ! Évidemment que j'ai vu le type qui te draguait hier, mais ça me fout la rage parce que j'ai du mal à me dire que tu n'es plus ma petite femme à moi. Et à ton avis le lendemain de ta chute le soir d'halloween, tu penses vraiment que c'est un hasard si les serpentards se sont retrouvés avec les yeux aux beurres noirs ! Alors arrête avec tes conneries, si on n'a pas fait attention à tes cheveux ou ton bracelet c'est parce qu'on s'inquiétait trop pour le reste ! Tu dis nous connaître par coeur, dans ce cas tu aurais dû voir à quel point on t'aime ! Jude était en pleurs lorsque tu es partie, Peter serait prêt à sacrifier son gâteau préféré pour toi, tu es la seule femme qui compte pour Sirius parce que tu es la seule à le voir tel qu'il est, Rémus n'en parlons même pas ! Jeana, j'aime Lily de tout mon coeur, mais je ne veux pas que les deux femmes de ma vie soient en guerre, parce que malgré tout mon amour pour Lily si je devais choisir, ça serait toi. Ne me force pas a choisir, s'il te plaît ...

- Je pensais ... Je pensais, bafouilla Jeana

- Je sais ce que tu pensais, mais il serait temps que tu prennes un peu confiance en toi. Tes amis t'aiment, je t'aime.

Son coeur battait la chamade et ses joues étaient inondées de larmes, tout ça parce qu'elle s'était fait des idées. Depuis le début ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle et elle n'avait rien vu. Finalement elle ressemblait bien plus à Evans qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre, elle non plus ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, James.

Elle l'avait dit, elle se sentait libérée même s'il ne le comprendrait sûrement pas de la même façon. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse.

- Je sais, après tout tu es ma meilleure amie. En fait, désolé pour la gifle, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'est de t'entendre dire des choses pareilles ... J'étais énervé, tu as si têtue quand tu t'y mets !

- James, s'il te plaît, écoute, dit-elle très sérieuse en le repoussant un peu. Je n'aime pas ta Lily, tu mérites mieux qu'elle. Mais bon, je voudrais juste que tu me promettes que rien entre nous ne changera, jamais. Même lorsqu'on sera vieux et tout ridés, que la vie en aura marre de nous et nous laissera à notre vieillesse, je veux que tu restes à mes côtés, qu'importe que tu sois marié ou que tu es des enfants ...

- Je te promets, Jenea Lewis, que rien ne nous éloignera, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. J'ai l'impression de faire un discours pour mon mariage ! Ria t-il

Elle sourit, il avait le chic pour faire des allusions, James. Tout à l'heure, il lui disait l'aimer, et là il lui parler de mariage. James restait James et lui non plus ne voyait pas beaucoup plus loin que le bout de son nez. Là, tout de suite, elle était heureuse. Parce qu'elle avait des amis extraordinaires finalement, et que même si James venait à sortir avec Lily, il lui avait dit qu'elle était plus importante non ? Oh elle lui dirait un jour qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais pas tout de suite, la situation actuelle était un peu trop complexe.

« Beaucoup aiment mais ne le montrent pas, et beaucoup sont aimés et ne le voient pas. »

* * *

* Citation d'un épisode des "frères scott"

** Citation bien que modifié de "la boum"

Alors alors ?

Est-ce que je mérites un commentaire ? ( yeux de chiot) S'il te plaît, toi derrière ton écran qui a eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici, donne-moi ton avis, j'accepte les bonnes comme les mauvaises !

**Allez cliquez et je vous prêtes James Potter pour dix minutes ! **

A bientôt, **Rukie-chan. **


	4. Le choc et l'enterrement

Eh oui, c'est moi je suis vivante, en même temps ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que je n'ai pas poster !

Donc voici le **dernier chapitre** de cette fiction, courte comme je l'avais dit au premier chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il y a assez d'émotion dedans !

Donc on dit un grand merci à **Choupinette **pour avoir corrigé le chapitre. Moi je remercie **Miladk alias Mila-Cissy** ( Et Blanche au pays des bisounours, comment ça je délire ? Ouais un peu), **Loupiotte125, Mebahiah, Georgiana-Black, A.L.Y.D** ( que je n'ai pas pu remercier personnellement vu que tu n'as pas de compte ), et **xKaay** ! Houla, j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai de plus en plus de review, ça fait plaisir !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve plus bas !

* * *

« Pourquoi sans prévenir

Un jour tout s'arrête

Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre

Sans savoir quoi faire

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps

De te dire tout c'que je t'aime

Et tout c'que tu me manques

On devrait toujours dire avant

L'importance que les gens prennent

Tant qu'il est encore temps

Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps »

Elle était en train de rire, James et Harry à ses côtés pendant que Lily leur préparait un chocolat chaud en cette soirée d'Halloween. Le petit Harry jouait avec le balai volant offert par Sirius, quand tout à coup, James tourna vivement la tête vers la fenêtre et cria complétement paniqué :

- Lily, prends Harry et va t-en ! Il est là ! Je vais le retenir !

- Mais et toi ?

- Vite, Lily ! Fais ce que je te dis !

La rousse surgit de la cuisine et monta avec le petit garçon se cacher, tandis que la porte claqua, laissant apparaître l'horrible mage noir. James n'eut même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette qu'un rayon vert le frappa en pleine poitrine, alors que sa tête chutait sur le sol. Jeana était là, immobile, à fixer les yeux sans vie de James, elle voulait crier, lançait un sort mais elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Voldemort commença à monter les escaliers, et elle entreprit de le retenir pour aider Lily et Harry, mais c'est avec horreur qu'elle se stoppa au milieu de ceux-ci. Elle était transparente, iréelle.

- NON ! PAS HARRRY ! PAR PITIE ! Cria Lily à l'étage

- Pousse-toi et ta vie sera épargnée ! Siffla la voix de serpent du monstre à quelques mètres d'elle.

- NON ! PAS HARRYYY ...

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

La voix de Lily se stoppa, alors qu'un bruit de chute résonna dans la maison. Puis sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il y eut une explosion si violente que Jeana en perdit l'équilibre.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, le coeur battant contre ses tempes et des perles de sueur sur le front. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, déstabilisée. C'était un mauvais rêve, rien de plus, tentait-elle de se rassurer. James et Harry allaient bien, Lily n'était pas morte. Impossible, ils avaient un gardien du secret, personne ne les aurait trahis. Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, pourquoi tout ceci avait-il l'air si réel ? Elle rit, elle devenait paranoïaque, il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter tant pour eux.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où elle avait mis tout au clair avec ses amis, enfin presque tout. Jeana acceptait le fait d'aimer James même si ce n'était pas réciproque de la même manière, elle en souffrait toujours un peu, mais elle vivait avec. Lily avait finalement changé, visiblement le discours tenu en défence contre les forces du mal avait fait son effet, elle était immédiatement venue s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille après ça. Jeana aurait pu faire un effort et devenir amie avec la jeune Evans, mais il ne fallait pas pousser tout de même. Elles se toléraient, et c'était déjà beaucoup pour James. Puis ils avaient eu Harry, le portrait craché de son père au même âge, sauf les yeux. Jeana aimait beaucoup le petit garçon qui le lui rendait bien.

Le lendemain, la nouvelle arriva à ses oreilles. Comme un boulet de canon, une enclume qui lui tombait dessus. Mort. Le monde magique était sauvé, Voldemort était mort. Seulement il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu la vie ce soir-là. James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas survécu ... Quelqu'un avait osé les trahir, qui ? Jamais Sirius aurait pu faire une chose pareille, ce n'était pas lui, Jeana en aurait mis sa main à couper. Mais alors qui ? Morts, ce mot tourné en boucle dans sa tête, en même temps que son rêve. Mort pour toujours. Il l'avait abandonné, il avait pourtant tenu sa promesse, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare... Elle se sentait seule et désemparée, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'elle avait reçu la nouvelle par hibou. Le café était étendu à ses pieds, sa tasse lui avait glissé des mains alors que sa vue se brouillait. On frappa à la porte, mais elle était dans un état second, elle se revoyait vivre son enfance avec James, tout leur moment de complicité. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'avoir tout perdu ? Elle ne vit pas sa porte exploser, ni Rémus entrer le visage pris d'inquiétude. Elle n'entendit pas son soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Tout ce qu'elle sentit, c'était deux bras musclés qui la serraient contre un torse familier. Seulement à cet instant elle s'autorisa à pleurer, ses doigts se placèrent dans le dos dans son ami et s'agrippèrent à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle cria sa détresse durant de longues minutes, sentant les larmes de son ami tomber dans son dos.

L'enterrement des Potter avaient été pour elle une bien dure épreuve, à la demande des parents James, Jeana avait accepté à contre-coeur de faire un discours. Elle avançait donc, à travers les nombreux sorciers réunis. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Ils ne connaissaient même pas le couple Potter, ils venaient les remercier de s'être sacrifié pour eux ? Pour ça, elle haïssait certaines personnes présentes. Elle passa devant les deux cercueils, Lily avait la peau pâle, mais restait malgré tout, d'une grande beauté. Et lui, il était toujours aussi beau, mais heureusement ses yeux étaient clos, elle n'aurait pas supporter de les voir sans vie, sans étincelle de joie. Elle monta sur l'estrade, et fixa les personnes présentes, elle n'avait pas perdu que James et Lily, Peter avait été déclaré mort, tué soi-disant par Sirius. Elle n'y croyait pas, et ça la révoltait de savoir Sirius en prison alors qu'il aurait du être là, près d'elle et de Rémus, ainsi que Peter pour enterrer leurs amis.

- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les discours, et j'en ai eu trop à faire ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, j'aurais dû préparer quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était trop dur. Pour ceux qui l'ignore, je connaissais James Potter depuis ... Depuis ma naissance, nous avons grandis ensemble, nous avons été tous les deux à Poudlard, dans la même maison. Nous avions les mêmes amis, nous partagions tout. Je suis obligée de dire ce qu'on dit toujours dans ce moment-là, c'était une personne exceptionnelle. Il l'était, il l'était vraiment. C'était une personne avec des valeurs très dignes, il considérait comme les choses les plus importantes l'amitié, le courage, l'amour... Il avait le sens de l'honneur, et un sourire de lui vous illuminait une journée. On ne rencontre pas beaucoup de personne comme lui, et je m'estime chanceuse d'avoir partagé sa vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne la mieux placée pour vous parler de Lily Evans, d'ailleurs certaines personnes ici présentes doivent savoir qu'entre elle et moi, au début c'était loin d'être joyeux. Mais c'était une brillante sorcière, et elle prouvait au monde sorcier qu'une personne née-moldu était tout aussi puissante que n'importe quel sang-pur. Elle était de nature gentille et elle a appris au contact de James à voir la beauté là où nous ne voyons que les ténèbres. Malgré toutes nos querelles, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit ... Je la respectais beaucoup pour avoir su se remettre en question, et je regrette d'avoir osé lui dire un jour qu'elle n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor. Je regrette tellement si vous saviez ...

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que des larmes avaient sournoisement coulées sur ses joues, entraînant celles des personnes présentes. Ses larmes témoignaient de sa tristesse, elle quémandait pardon aux personnes qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle leur témoingnait à quel point elle les aimait.

- C'est tellement injuste de mourir si jeune et pour des raisons aussi absurdes. Ils étaient heureux, de quel droit avait-il le droit de leur priver de ce bonheur ? Et leur fils, Harry, ne les connaîtra qu'à travers ce qu'on dira d'eux. Je suis persuadée que les personnes que nous aimons ne nous quittent jamais vraiment, que tant que nous leur gardons une place dans nos coeurs, ils vivront toujours à travers nous. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, à vous tous qui avez vécu des temps sombres, ne perdez pas de temps. Dîtes à ceux que vous aimer à quel point ils sont importants, car on ne sait jamais quel tour peut nous jouer le destin. Vivez chaque journée comme si c'était la dernière.

Elle descendit de l'estrade, et se dirigea vers Rémus, qui la prit dans ses bras. Son Rémus avait encore une fois eu raison, elle aurait dû lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, maintenant c'était trop tard ... Rémus, elle se disait souvent qu'elle ne méritait pas tant d'attention de sa part, et elle priait Merlin pour qu'il lui accorde un peu de bonheur, il le méritait vraiment.

- Tu as été parfaite, ils t'ont entendu, et sois sûr qu'ils sont fiers de toi. Lui souffla son ami

Le cimetière se vida peu à peu, mais elle resta seule devant leur tombe, Rémus l'attendant au portail. Ils veillaient tous les deux sur elle depuis un monde meilleur, elle voulait y croire. Ils n'étaient pas seuls d'ailleurs, il y avait sa Jude avec eux. Sa meilleure amie était morte également lors d'une attaque de mangemorts, il y avait quelques mois. La jeune fille a cru qu'elle ne sent remettrait jamais. Jeana serra ses poings, cette guerre lui avait volé tellement d'êtres chers, ça la dégoutait. Mais Voldemort avait disparu pour de bon cette fois, elle ne perdrait plus personne.

" Depuis dix ans, je t'aime James. Rends-toi compte, je ne te le dis que maintenant, désolé d'avoir attendu si longtemps ..." Dit-elle après avoir déposé un carnet au pied de la tombe, puis elle partit rejoindre Rémus.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit se coucha sur la tombe de marbre blanc. En dessous des dates des deux Potter, avait été rajoutée à la demande de Jeana une phrase : Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette phrase signifiait, mais c'est James qui la lui avait soufflé lors d'un de ses rêves. Une rafale de vent passa entre les tombes et fit tournoyer les pages d'un petit carnet posé là, celui offert pour Rémus. Les pages claquaient l'air, et lorsque qu'enfin le vent cessa de souffler, le carnet était ouvert sur ces mots : Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps ...

* * *

Alors, une dernière impression vu que la fiction est finie ?

Une review et je vous béni pour tout la journée !

Rukie-chan


End file.
